


I beg you

by adhahua78



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhahua78/pseuds/adhahua78
Summary: 肉而已
Relationships: 高文咕哒
Kudos: 7





	I beg you

**Author's Note:**

> 我爬了，我再也不用微博了，只要ao不炸，以后就用ao3

2.  
高文再次醒过来的时候是被藤丸立香身上迸发出来的香气惊扰，太过浓烈的香气反而成了臭味。  
高文皱着眉，睁开眼，藤丸立香侧着身发出呻吟，身体不停颤抖着，像是被噩梦所惊扰。  
“少年，你没事吧？”高文将藤丸立香身体翻过来，拍了拍他的脸颊想将他唤醒。  
“……”藤丸立香睁开眼，眼里带着委屈又带着情欲，他哼哼唧唧的开口：“要…”  
“什么？”  
“想要…”  
“想要什么？”  
“不知道，我不知道啊…想被填满，不知道…不知道…”  
看来这种情况对于藤丸立香而言也是第一次，所以他根本不知道该怎么办。  
而高文其实也不知道，他好像知道藤丸立香发生了什么，但是他又不知道该怎么做，或许说，他知道自己应该做什么，但他并不应该这么做。  
高文还在出神，脑内还在打架，而藤丸立香却自己脱了睡裤玩弄自己小兄弟，根本不在意身边还有一个陌生人。  
不仅玩弄自己的小兄弟，还有另外一个地方，那本该是女人才长的花瓣，但是藤丸立香也有。  
但是藤丸立香的手法极其粗糙，不说花瓣玩弄的如何，光是小兄弟都没我事伺候到位，他不知道该怎么做才能让自己舒服。  
高文告诉自己应该做一个旁观者，他甚至不应该待在这里。  
“帮帮我…”藤丸立香感觉到高文想要离开，他拉住高文的手。  
“……”高文叹了口气，“你想要我怎么帮你？”  
奇怪的是，高文非常理智，他并不是没有反应，但是他理智过了头，仿佛已经见过数次这种情况。  
“不知道……”藤丸立香的声音都带上了哭腔。  
还是处男啊……  
高文将藤丸立香抱起来，顺势脱掉了藤丸立香的衣服，把他抱在怀里，摸着他的背仿佛在安抚。藤丸立香则是轻轻扭着身体，拥抱无法满足自己，应该是别的一些什么……  
高文的手在藤丸立香的腰椎停留了很长时间，终于决定要往下探了，藤丸立香的臀部很是光滑，捏起来也很有肉，而后将藤丸立香又放下，让他双手抱着自己的膝窝。  
高文的手探向藤丸立香的花穴，因为藤丸立香之前粗糙的玩法，花穴并没有很湿润，手指就这样进去应该会很难受…所以高文俯下身，双手撑在藤丸立香的腿根处，凑近伸出舌头开始舔弄藤丸立香的花穴。  
“嗯…嗯…”藤丸立香的身体很有感觉，高文没舔多久就湿润了，随后高文起身，单手试探性的在藤丸立香的花穴里插入三根手指。  
“疼吗？”高文吻了吻藤丸立香的耳朵。  
藤丸立香摇了摇头，高文随后抽动起来。  
果然…这个处女穴很紧啊，而且手指只是随便插进来，他为什么会叫的那么舒服…简直像整个小穴都布满了敏感点一样…  
“啊…啊…啊…嗯…嗯…”藤丸立香小声哼着，光是手指插进来就好舒服…但是还不够，还想要被插到和你说的地方…  
“啊……！！嗯…不行……好奇怪……嗯嗯……”藤丸立香突然高声叫出来，高文则加快了手指抽插的速度。  
“嗯嗯…”藤丸立香感觉要尿出来了，但并不是自己平时一直使用的小兄弟，而是自己的花穴…他感觉花穴里有什么要喷出来了……  
就在藤丸立香要叫出来的时候高文堵住了他的嘴，和他唇舌相交，手上的动作也没有停，藤丸立香本来抱着膝窝的手抱住高文的背，双腿缠在高文的腰上，然后迎来了人生中第一次的高潮。  
但是藤丸立香的小兄弟却并没有满足，只是暴露在空气中，也没有人抚慰它，趁着藤丸立香失神中，高文顺带替他解决了一下小兄弟的问题。  
“呜呜…不要…嗯…！！”  
藤丸立香喘着粗气，花穴和小兄弟都得到了释放，但花穴还是不满足，又或者，这才是开始。  
“还要…”冷静下来后，藤丸立香红着脸恳求到。  
高文一言不发，然后脱下了自己的裤子，抬起藤丸立香的腿，将阳物对准了藤丸立香的花穴，慢慢的插进去。  
“唔！！”那是什么东西？和手指不一样，比手指还要粗……不行，那种东西进不来的……  
“怪兽……呜呜呜……”藤丸立香突然哭了起来。  
高文有些不解，却听到藤丸立香哭诉，“有怪兽进来了……”  
……这是什么比喻！！未免太可爱了吧！  
而且说到底，自己身下的少年本身就长的很可爱，而且也要比自己小很多…  
高文忽然觉得浑身充满了力量。  
高文小心翼翼的探索着，藤丸立香的花穴入口比较小，进去一半已经是极限了，而且处女穴真是很紧啊，藤丸立香也并没有被弄疼的迹象，反而在习惯高文的“怪兽”以后腰也在跟着扭了。  
“嗯…”两人的喘息声混杂在一起，忽然对视之后交换了一个黏腻的吻，高文的进出很温柔，尽量不让藤丸立香感到难受。  
……原来这个怪兽那么温柔啊…  
意识不清的藤丸立香如此想到。  
晚上过去，高文醒来后并没有再闻到令人不愉快的香味，而藤丸立香乖乖的睡在他的怀里。  
藤丸立香醒过来，还是很懵，但看到了自己浑身赤裸，并且想起昨晚的事之后，他立马就醒了。  
“……”  
“……”  
“我会负责的。”在相顾无言之后，首先打破沉默的是高文。  
“你要怎么负责。”  
“…嗯，结婚？”  
“哈？！我们根本不认识吧！而且……还没有交往什么的……不不不。不是这个，你这么说太奇怪了……只是………只是这样而已，就提结婚……”  
“…抱歉，是我考虑不周到，在结婚之前确实应该好好交往一下。”  
“是吧！”  
“那么，请和我交往。”  
“……你这人脑子坏了吧！！我还和你不熟呢！！”  
“对不起，我……实在是想不起来过去，所以我不知道我过去是怎样的人。”  
“啊……算了……”藤丸立香叹了口气，“你从今天起要有很多事情忙，什么暂住证，还有找一份工作之类的，这种事比解决当下的问题更重要。”  
“是吗？”  
“……当然啦！”藤丸立香红着脸，“先别考虑对我负责的事啦，先去……先去解决你自己的事！解决完了我们才能继续讨论我们的事！”


End file.
